1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to quality control systems and methods of electronic products, and particularly to a system and method for measuring performance of an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products produced by assembly lines are frequently tested and/or monitored in order to determine whether performance of the electronic products are being within specified specifications. Most types of measurement systems attempt to measure performance parameters that are indicative of the performance of the electronic products; it is common in a traditional measurement system to manually evaluate the performance of the electronic products by operators. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for the operators to use the traditional measurement system to evaluate the performance of the electronic products, and the evaluation results on the performance of the electronic products may be inaccurate.